


good morning

by herobrilne



Category: Dialtown: Phone Dating Sim (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, non-binary phonegingi, they/them pronouns for phonegingi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herobrilne/pseuds/herobrilne
Summary: just a quick drabble of the three of them...
Relationships: Phonegingi/Oliver Swift, Randy Jade/Oliver Swift, Randy Jade/Phonegingi, phonegingi/oliver/randy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	good morning

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this as soon as i woke up at 7am..

Oliver stood in the kitchen, by the stove, watching the water boil while he carefully stirred the porridge mix into it.

The morning cold was chilly, even if the apartment was warm. He shuddered a bit as he felt it all over his legs, was he catching a cold? He shrugged it off, probably just his usual morning shivers.

He finally finished stirring the porridge and slid it off the just used stove space and covered the pot with a lid, hoping he wouldn't have to wake anyone just yet.

But he was a bit caught by surprise as someone picked him up in a swift motion, like he was a bag of feathers. Oliver laughed, his eyes latching together behind their neck as the other spun him around in the kitchen. "Gingi! Put me down!" He kicked their chest lightly, opening the eyes he'd shut so tightly.

"No 'good morning'?" Gingi asked with the tilt of their head, and Oliver rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. The cryptid grinned a little, setting him down on the cold apartment floor.

Oliver shivered a little and held onto the other's shoulders. "Good morning, Gingi." He smiled brightly, pulling the other in for for what he thought was a quick kiss, but the taller was quick to tip him over the tiniest bit, deepening the kiss.

Oliver hummed happily, smiling into the kiss, his hands locked behind the cryptid's neck, as the two stood in the kiss. 

They parted with a laugh, before glancing over at the bedroom door that had just opened. A sleepy Randy stood there with a content smile as he watched his boyfriends with a happy gleam in his eyes. 

The man walked over to the two, quickly being engulfed in their warm embrace, they exchanged their good mornings and showered Randy in small kisses earning small chuckles from the shorter.

“Y-You good, hun? You feel a little hot.” Randy had asked, the back of his hand pressed against Oliver’s forehead. 

“I’m always a little hot.” The taller smirked at the shorter, earning a glare and a friendly jab in the side from him, at which the two of them laughed at.

Soon they sat down to eat breakfast, and then proceeded to rest some more, deciding not to waste the one snow-day they had each year. 

But Oliver’s cold did break out soon.

**Author's Note:**

> @mlmbruno on twitter!


End file.
